


Collection of Law & Order One-Shots :)

by marshmallows2345



Category: Law & Order, Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallows2345/pseuds/marshmallows2345
Summary: a bunch of law & order one-shots; feel free to request ships, characters, anything!this work is in progress :)
Relationships: Michael Cutter/Reader, Mike Logan/Original Female Character(s), Serena Southerlyn/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 13





	1. late nights-early mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a fluffy comfort mike logan fic with an original female character

Her eyes opened, much to her displeasure. She knew it was an ungodly hour in the morning, but for some reason, her body just decided to wake up. As she squinted to look at the glowing numbers on the alarm clock on her nightstand, she could make out a few faint numbers. Her hand reached over to Mike’s side of the bed, and she didn’t feel his body there. She sighed and closed her eyes. Knowing Mike, he was either called to start an investigation on a homicide, or he couldn’t sleep. Most likely it was the latter. She got up, rubbed her eyes, and went downstairs to the living room. Her suspicions were correct. Mike was sitting on the couch, aimlessly watching TV. She leaned against the doorway to the living room.  
“Can’t sleep?” she asked.  
“Hey, sweetheart. What are you doing up?” he asked, turning around to look at her.  
“I could ask you the same question.”  
“I couldn’t sleep. Nothing too major.”  
She walked over and sat next to Mike on the couch. He put his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her shoulder. She looked up at his tired and stressed face and she got concerned.  
“Talk to me. Don’t shut me out,” she murmured as she stroked his cheek. “Parlami tesoro, hm? Sono qui per te amore mio.”  
Translation: Talk to me, honey, hm? I am here for you my love.  
“Gianna…”  
Gianna moved herself out of his hold, and she sat on his lap. She kissed his forehead and trailed her lips down to the tip of his nose. Whenever Mike stayed up late like this, Gianna knew that something was bothering him. She knew that Mike saw some nasty things in his job, but he never talked about it. He always said it was so she wouldn’t have nightmares or worry for him, but Gianna figured it was something more. She placed her forehead against his, and he looked into her big blue eyes.  
“It’s just work. Don’t worry.”  
“I always worry. That’s one of my jobs as your wife: to worry. I’m gonna stay here with you. You don’t have to say anything.”  
Mike nuzzled his face into her chest, and she ran her fingers through his hair. Her lips were pressed to his forehead.  
“Il mio bellissimo angelo…”she murmured.  
Translation: My beautiful angel  
She knew Mike couldn’t understand what she was saying since he didn’t speak Italian, but the message was clear. He understood that she was saying sweet things; some of the words were things he’d heard before. There was so much comfort for him in her voice; it was home. There was pure good in her; she was his angel. She made him feel again. As he felt her fingers gently run through his hair, he moved his face so that his cheek was against her breast, resting on her silk robe. A gentle smile was on Gianna’s face as she held him.  
“Talk to me. I know you don’t want me to hear all the gory details, but I think you need to let it out. I’m here for you. I promised you that in 1994, and I’ve never once faltered on that promise.”  
Gianna cupped his face in her hands, making him look up at her. She looked into his dark eyes and could see all the stress and strife. Her heart sank. Each time he felt like this, it always pained her to see him. He wasn’t one to talk about his problems, and that had not changed. Gianna wanted him to talk to her and let her help, but she wouldn’t force him to do so.  
“You can tell me anything. I won’t make you, though. Do you want me to give you some kisses and cuddles?”  
Mike nodded, and she kissed the tip of his nose. Her arms wrapped around him and held him close to her. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, and she whispered,  
“Ti amo tanto amore mio. I love you, Mikey. Now, come. Let’s go to bed, okay? I’ll make you something good in the morning. You need to sleep.”  
Translation: I love you so much, my love.  
“Alright, fine.”  
She got off his lap and went to the bedroom; Mike followed closely behind. Both of them got under the covers, and Mike pulled Gianna to his chest. She kissed his jaw and said,  
“Sleep, Mikey. Don’t leave me in this bed alone.”  
His arm held her tighter to his chest as he closed his eyes. The fatigue he had suppressed washed over him. Gianna forced herself to stay up so she could make sure that he fell asleep. As she heard his soft snores, she nestled herself onto his chest. The steady rhythm of his rising and falling chest rocked her to sleep as well.


	2. morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mike cutter/reader   
> morning after :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! feel free to leave requests in the comments!

As the sun came up, you were awoken. Your eyes blinked a few times before you slowly untangled herself from the sheets and your lover’s hold. You slowly got out of bed and stood by the window, the morning sun illuminating your body. You softly walked around the room, trying to find all your clothes from the night before. You picked up your bra, panties, and a shirt. As you buttoned up your shirt, your lover awoke. He sat up and ran his hands through his hair before saying,

“Y/N?”

“Mike...I have to go.”

“Stay, please,” he begged.

Your eyes softened, and you sat on the edge of Mike’s side of the bed. You took Mike’s hand in yours and gently held it. He looked into your eyes, and you said,

“I can’t...we have to be in chambers this morning.”

You got off the bed and went back to the window. As you buttoned up your shirt, you felt Mike’s arms around your waist.

“Don’t go. Please don’t go,” he said, his lips on your neck.

“Stay with me.” You leaned back into him, feeling his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. He brushed a lock of hair from your neck before gently nipping at it.

“Mike...what’s gonna happen if I stay?”

“You get a few more hours of sleep, you get to shower with me, and you wear the same clothes as yesterday. No big deal.”

“And if I don’t?”

“You go home, and you shower and change alone.”

You calculated all the different scenarios in your head, before turning around and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close to him. You pulled away and started unbuttoning your shirt.

“So you’ll stay?”

“I’ll stay.”

“How long?”

“One more hour,” you said, smiling at him, "but I'll be back later tonight. I'll bring a change of clothes with me." 

You unbuttoned your shirt and threw it to the floor. Leaving your undergarments on, you got back into the bed with Mike. You felt his arms around your waist, and you snuggled into him. You closed your eyes and relaxed your body, leading to a delicious slumber. Mike rubbed your back soothingly, and he followed soon after.


	3. serena southerlyn x female reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is taken from the episode DR 1-102!

As the hostage recovery team leader prepared Serena for everything she was about to do, she couldn’t help but become nervous. Her heart rate quickened, and she could feel her hands start to shake. Regardless of her nerves, she knew this was the right thing to do. She was going to tell her girlfriend a hell of a story that night, if she made it out alive that is. Serena knew she could handle this, but there was always a possibility of things going awry. However, she couldn’t let someone die, not if there was another way. She took a deep breath before she entered the store. As she walked in, she heard a voice shout, 

“Don’t come in here!”

Serena was startled by the loud male voice, but she remained steadfast in her mission. All she had to do was get the hostage to safety and not get herself killed in the process, and Serena was determined to do just that. She was as nervous as anything, but she knew that this would be the best option. It was either convince this guy to let the woman go, or he’d be shot by a sniper. 

“Who are you?” he asked as Serena turned the corner to see him.  
“You asked for a lawyer,” she calmly replied.

Her calm demeanor was a well-done facade. They hadn’t told Serena what the hostage looked like, and they definitely didn’t tell her that the hostage was her girlfriend. Serena’s eyes went wide, and it was at that moment where she knew that she’d get her girlfriend out of there, whatever the cost. 

“Yeah...Prove it! Prove it!” He screamed.

“This is my driver’s license and bar association card,” she said, rapidly handing him the documents.

You had a myriad of emotions running through your body. When he had first taken you at knifepoint, the only thing going through your head was: please don’t kill me. I just want to live. Your heart pounded in your chest, and your breathing had quickened. As you looked into Serena’s eyes, you could see she was scared. The rest of her face didn’t show it, but since you had known her for so long, you knew her mannerisms. You silently pleaded that you’d be back in her arms, safe and sound. 

“Are you okay?” Serena quickly asked.

“Don’t talk to her! Talk to me! Okay?” The man screamed as he maintained his vice-like grip on the knife. 

“Okay. I’m talking to you,” Serena responded.

His hand gripped your shoulder, and you winced at the tight hold. The knife pressed closer against your throat, and you whimpered quietly. It hurt Serena to hear that whimper. She couldn’t do anything except talk her way out of the situation.

“How many-how many cops are out there?”

“I’m not sure.”

“They wanna kill me.”

“No, they don’t want anybody getting hurt, including you.”

“No, they think that I killed those girls,” he said, shaking his head.

As he uttered that statement, your eyes looked up to the fluorescent lights above you. You visualized happy memories of all the important people in your life as a way to distract yourself from the knife against your throat. It gleamed in the light. You squeezed your eyes shut and prayed that this whole ordeal would be over soon. 

“I don’t know what they think,” Serena whispered. 

“If they didn’t, then why else would they be looking for me?!” he yelled, jerking your shoulder.

The sudden motion elicited a whimper from you. You did your best to keep quiet; you didn’t want him to move that knife across your throat. 

“Sometimes police make mistakes. It’s always a possibility.”

He moved his head to look at you, and your eyes went wide. You could feel his hot breath on your neck, and you just wanted to break free. 

“Look, I didn’t-I didn’t want to hurt her, okay? It just happened. It just happened,” he blurted out. 

“And everyone’s gonna understand that,” she said reassuringly. 

“You’re gonna explain that to them, right?” he asked before he yelled out, “You’re gonna explain that to them right?!”

As he yelled that out, the knife pressed tighter against your throat. You winced, and you silently begged that he’d let you go. Your heart was beating faster than ever, and your nerves were at an all-time high. 

“Yes, I will,” Serena nodded. 

“What if they don’t believe you?”

“We’re getting ahead of ourselves because first, you’re going to have to let this woman go. And then I can help you.”

The man hesitated. The sharp edge was still against your throat and you were still in grave danger. Serena’s blue eyes were wide with fear. You could still feel his breath on your neck, and you wanted him to just move his head away. His resolve was breaking. All Serena had to do was just push him a little more. Her mission was almost complete. 

“I promise I won’t let them hurt you,” she said calmly. “Just...put the knife on the floor. Put the knife on the floor.”

Shakily, he passed the knife from one hand to the other and he placed the knife on the ground. Serena coaxed you forward, saying,

“Now why don’t you just walk towards me and just keep going. Just keep going.”

She nudged you out as you hurried past her. Tears were rolling down your cheeks, and your feelings were a mess. You’d never been so grateful for Serena. She just, literally, saved your life. The hostage team came in, guns loaded and drawn. The man sunk down and curled into the fetal position. They swarmed him, and he cried out,

“Please don’t hurt me! Don’t let them hurt me!”

“Nice work, Counselor,” the hostage response team leader said.

Serena covered her mouth, and she blinked her teary eyes. She was overcome with emotion, and she went outside to see you. You were sitting on the edge of the ambulance, and you had an oxygen mask on to help you breathe. A paramedic was sitting on one side, and the lieutenant was on the other. You weren’t talking; you could barely breathe right. As you saw Serena come out, your body perked up. Serena scanned the crowd for you, and when she spotted you, her face lit up. 

She walked over to you, and once she was in front of you, she asked,

“Y/N, are you okay?”

“You know her, Counselor?”

Serena looked to you as if to ask permission. You nodded your head, and she said,

“We’re together. I didn’t know she was in there, I-”

“It’s alright, Counselor. We didn’t know she was with you. I’ll give you two some privacy.”

The lieutenant left, and Serena sat in her place. She wrapped an arm around your shoulders and she said,

“You’re okay. Everything’s okay.”

You lifted the mask, and you said,

“I love you so much. So much. I thought I wasn’t going to make it, Serena, I-”

The paramedic eased the mask back onto your face, and you kept it there as your breathing steadied. Serena gently stroked your hair, and you closed your eyes in contentment. You were thrilled to be safe and sound. The paramedic removed the mask from your face and you turned to look at Serena. Her relieved expression said it all. You embraced her and you nuzzled your face into her coat.

“I love you too. I’m so glad you’re safe. I can only imagine what was going through your brain, hon. But everything’s okay now.”

She held you against 

“Okay. Thank you, Serena. Thank you for everything.”

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

Serena reluctantly pulled away from you. She cupped your face in her hands and she placed a gentle kiss to the tip of your nose. 

“I have to go back to the DA’s office, but I’ll be home early tonight. An officer will take you home, okay?”

“Okay,” you nodded.

_______________

That night, Serena made sure to leave her job early. When she got home, she found you curled up in a fuzzy blanket on the couch. She placed her bag down and took off her coat and scarf. After hanging them up, she went over to you and sat down next to you.

“Hey, sweetheart. How are you holding up?”

You turned to look at her. There were dried tear stains on your cheeks, and your eyes were puffy and red. Her eyes softened, and she murmured,

“I’m sorry, honey.”

Her arms pulled you in for a hug. You snuggled up against her and you breathed in the faint scent of her perfume. It was comforting to you, and you closed your eyes as you rested your head on her shoulder. You felt her hand rub your shoulder and you relaxed in her hold. She kissed your head, and she said,

“I’m here for you, okay? If you want to talk, I’m always here.”

“I know you are. Thank you for today.”

“Well, that wasn’t how I’d imagine I’d run into you, but here we are.”

“I know. I’m gonna look into a therapist for this.”

“Go ahead. In the meantime, let me get changed, and we can cuddle more.”

“Sounds great,” you said with a small smile on your face.

After Serena had changed into some sweatpants and a tank top, she came back outside and resumed cuddling with you. She asked,

“Are you hungry? We can order takeout if you want.”

“I’m okay,” you responded as you curled up next to her. “I’m okay.”

Serena nodded and she held you close. You closed your eyes and you nestled yourself in the comfort of her arms and relaxed. The two of you ended up dozing off in each other’s arms. 


End file.
